


Basket Case

by Nightwing132



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 70s90s00s, 90s AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Teens being dumb, Underage Drinking, bad cars from the 90s, badass bisexual han, im lying i still listen to it, just like weed, leia is getting tired of this shit, long fic, mild drug use, nobody asked for this, not like hard core drugs, shitty music i use to listen to, soft gay luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing132/pseuds/Nightwing132
Summary: Luke skywalker deals with being a teen in the 90s, which is a bit difficult when you're gay, and so is your dad and his boyfriend, and half the school knows, and the other half things it's just a silly rumour. Not to mention he's harbouring the world's dumbest crush on the world's biggest slacker, Han solo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un-bete'd, all mistakes are mine.  
> Possible Triggers and warnings:  
> -Anxiety attack  
> -Mild fighting  
> -Use of homophobic slurs

Luke awoke with a start, as his morning alarm went off. He groaned and rolled to the side, burying his face into the soft fabric of his pillow. He cursed every god he could think of for allowing the school to start at 6 am. The blonde through his arm out to the side in a truly pathetic attempt to shut off his blaring alarm.

The youngest Skywalker groaned out in defeat as he pulled himself from his bed, throwing off the soft blue duvet, and cutting off the noise from his clock with a press of a button.

  
His door was swung open without warning, resulting in a loud yell from him has he tugged his blanket over his chest.  
"Chill, Luke. You might like cock, but you dont have tits," His twin said from the door, rolling her eyes and sending him an unimpressed look, "It's 5:40, already. If you want me to drive you to school then you better be dressed in five and ready to go, because I'm not fucking up my perfect attendance."

  
"Leia!" Shouted Luke, "Please knock! Ill be dressed in a minute, I swear!"

  
"'I've heard that before, be snappy about it!" The older twin said as she pulled the door closed.

  
Luke groaned and tossed the blanket off again before marching over to his closet, "Shes like a military general I swear." He mumbled under his breathe with a curse. He grabbed a soft white, oversized, sweater from off a hangar and his boots from where they sat on the closet floor. He pulled a pair of black jeans from off the floor and quickly changed, fearing Leia Skywalkers wrath if he were to make them run late.

  
The blonde rushed out into the kitchen, his hair a mess and his clothes wrinkled. He grabbed his lunch bag from off the counter and the toast sitting out.  
From around the corner, the one woman more terrifying than his sister, appeared. Padme Amidala.

  
"Luke, honey, didnt you wear those jeans yesterday?" She said in a soft tone, glancing at her son's appearance.

  
Luke mentally cursed, "Um, No. Just ones that look similar, I really have to be on my way now, dont want to be late to the first day of the second semester." The blonde rushed out of the kitchen before he could hear Padmes response.

  
As the Skywalker rushed out the front door, Leia started up the engine of her slate grey, Chevy Lumina. Luke, rushed towards the car, barely able to pull open the door and jump in before his twin was rushing out the drive way, he slammed the door shut with fear in his eyes as before quickly buckling his seat belt. He slouched against the leather seat and took a deep breath, before glancing at Leia.

  
The other Skywalker didnt appear to be concerned, about her hyperventilating brother in the passenger seat, she rolled her eyes and rushed down the street. Leia wore a white turtle neck and a pair of smart looking black slacks that were off of the men's rack, hemmed to fit her stature. She had on a black blazer, which had a collar lined with large safety pins that had been spray painted white.

  
"If we're late, Im not letting you out of your locker after lunch." Leia said in a casual tone while speeding a good 8 miles over the limit. She flipped on the radio and pushed in an Alien Ant Farm album, that she hummed along to the tune of.

  
"Leia, come on, thats hardly fair," Luke began, with a small whine in his voice, "besides, who says Im gonna end up in my locker today? I dont always get shoved in you know?"

  
"Nope, youll get pushed in. Asajj Ventress is gonna actually show up today." Leia replied with a slight yawn.

  
"How would you know?" Luke asked he cringed at the thought of Asajj, she was a senior that spent most of her time smoking behind the dumpsters and tormenting freshman, like him.

  
"I have my sources," Leia said in a serious tone. His twin had skipped her last year of junior high last year, making her a sophomore this year.

  
While Luke missed having his sister in the same grade as him, he was also happy that she was able to get into high school last year, as her high school counselor had permitted her to have a work permit, which is the only way she was able to buy a car, meaning that he wouldnt have to be dropped off at school by his parents.

  
They pulled into the school driveway as the late bell rang. The two cursed at the same time and jumped out the car, Leia quickly locked up and the two sprinted towards the gate, praying that it was still open.

  
Leia cursed loudly as they reached the ugly faded gate to the school. Closed. She grabbed Luke by the neck of his large sweater and pulled him towards the administration office to sign in.

  
The woman at the desk looked up, her eyes bored, she clicked at her pen and sighed. "You're late, Skywalkers." She said and pushed a pad of paper to the end of the desk.  
Leia made quick work of filling out the paper.

-Name: Leia Skywalker  
-Date of Tardy: January 4th 1994  
-Grade: 10th  
-Homeroom: Mr.Windu  
-Reason For Tardy: Car Troubles

Luke made sure to copy Leias excuse to his own sheet of paper before rushing to his own class.

  
His homeroom teacher, Ms.Gallia, sighed as he walked into class late, 'Mr.Skywalker, nice of you to join us today." She spoke, crossing her arms as the boy shuffled into his seat.

  
Luke spent the last 6 minutes of homeroom sketching a fighter jet onto the back of his algebra notebook, instead of reviewing his new schedule.  
As the bell rang he rushed out the door along with the other students and into the hall, where he slammed face first into a solid chest. He looked up to meet beautiful brown eyes. Fuck.

"Watch where you're going, kid. What's the rush?" a deep voice asked, and Luke almost melted. The object of his affections for all of the first semester, Han Solo, was standing in front of him.

  
Luke did the only rational thing he could do, turned the other around and quickly walked away as if he hadnt heard the senior speak to him.

  
"God, I am so stupid." He hissed to himself, his cheeks red and his hands trembling. He made his way to the bathroom, and splashed some water over his face, getting some into his eyes stung painfully, but he held blinked the pain away and took a deep breath.

  
Han was a slacker that hung around the bleachers and smoked most of the day, he was also the most beautiful creature Luke Skywalker had ever seen. His heart pounded in his chest and he stood in the bathroom flustered, until he heard the door open. He quickly made his way out of the bathroom and into the mostly empty hall.  
Luke reached his algebra class with only seconds to spare as he slid into a desk. He dropped his notebook lazily onto the desk and started jotting down notes. It was mostly just a prep day, he wrote down a list of what they would be studying for the semester and his algebra teachers contact information.

-Mr. Yoda (Algebra 1&2)  
\- (555)-324-6698  
\- Office hours: Monday-Thursday 3pm to 5pm

Mr.Yoda, was exceptionally short, balding, and had wise old eyes, that could always tell when a student hadnt studied. Or at least thats what Leia had told him. So far she had got the short and balding bit right.

  
The small man handed out a syllabus to each student, when he reached Lukes desk he nodded in approval. "This I like," He said in an aged voice pointing to Lukes notebook," Young, Skywalker is already taking note, he is. Prepared you are, and successful you will become in life. "

  
Luke raised an eyebrow at the algebra teacher, but didnt question him. The class went by relatively quickly as did his next two classes. Creative Arts with Kit Fisto, and P.E. with Mr. Jarrus, while Luke wasnt to fond of Physical Education, the luckily spend most of the time going over gym regulations instead of being active on the first day of class.

  
The blue eyes boy mad his way to the school grounds, where Leia and his good friend Biggs sat in the grass. They at their lunches and complained about their new classes. Until the bell rang and they made their way to the hall.

Luke stopped by his locker and to pull out his English notebook, when a sharp voice called his name. "Luke Skywalker."

  
He let out a whimper, it was Asajj, her short silver hair and mostly leather attire stuck out in the crowded hall. She made her way towards him as he fumbled with his locker's lock.

  
It was too late though, Asajj had made her way to his locker before he could get it closed. "I said, Luke Skywalker! Didnt your faggot father teach you any manners Skywalker? You're supposed to respond when someone calls you." she hissed before pushing his head down and backing him into the locker. The door was slammed shut and he pushed against it trying to get it to open before Asajj locked it. However, it was no use, she was significantly stronger than him and was able to pin it close and secure the lock.

  
Luke sighed and leant against the door, hoping that Leia hadnt been serious about her threat this morning. He peeked out of the vent of the locker, to see that the hallway was now empty of students. Great. The late bell then rang out. Just great, Luke thought to himself with a sigh.

  
The tapping of shoes against the floors shocked Luke a few moments later, he peeked out the vent once more, checking to see if it was Asajj before banging on the locker. In the hall stood Han Solo, looking down at a small piece of paper in his hands.

  
Luke frowned. Was it a number? Did the older boy have a date? Why did he even bother wondering? It's not like Solo would ever date him if he were the last person on earth, luke thought to himself.

  
Han stopped in front of Lukes locker and glanced at it, then back at the paper, then back at the locker. He stepped closer and Lukes breath caught in his throat.  
Maybe it was a number? Maybe it was Hans Number and he was gonna slip it into Lukes locker? Or maybe it was an anonymous love note? Things like that happened in real life, right?

  
Han knocked on the locker door, Luke jumped at the noise and hit his head against the door, "Darn." he hissed.

"Really, Kid? Darn? Thats the best you got?" Han laughed from the other side. "Hold on Ill get you out of there." the brunette said.

  
Luke was about to tell the other boy his combination code when to his surprise, the door of his locker swung open. Luke stepped out quickly, once again, implanting himself into Han Solo's chest, by mistake.

  
"Hey! You're the same kid that ran into me this morning!" Han said, glancing down at the smaller boy. Luke's heart stopped as Hans hand gripped his arm. However, all he did was pull up Lukes sweater from where it had slid off his shoulder. The blonde blushed. He hadn't known it had slid down while in the locker.

  
"Sorry". Luke mumbled, backing away from Han, his cheeks almost a shade of scarlet. He couldt stop his heart from pounding in his chest, and his stomach felt sick as he glanced at Han.

  
"No harm was done, kid, dont know why you ran off like that, though. It's not like I bite, well- much that is." Han grinned.

 

Luke felt his cheeks get even warmer, and he briefly wondered if god could strike him down, right now.

  
"Anyway, here." Han handed Luke the slip of paper. It was his locker number and his combination code. Written in his sister's handwriting. Luke felt humiliated.

  
He stuffed the paper in his jean pocket and rushed down the hall, he made his way to the bathroom and locked himself in his stall. When he heard the door open he pulled stood on the toilet to prevent his feet from being seen.

  
"Kid?" Hans voice called out, the man, walked past the stalls, and the exited the bathroom, without noticing Luke, who slumped down as soon as he heard the door open.  
He spent the rest of the period in the bathroom staring at the dirty tiles. He never skipped class before, but teenage angst seemed like the perfect reason to finally do so. Although he knew he would be caught, after all, he was ditching his fathers English class. Obi-wan would no doubt be worried, and he would most likely call home to tell Anikin and Padme. Luke, couldnt find it in him to care, though.

He had been late to school, he had been shoved in a locker, he had been more embarrassed than ever before in his life. Luke liked to look at the positives in life, sometimes it was the only thing you can do, but at the moment, he felt as though the only thing he could do was cry.

  
When the bell rang he stood up and rushed out the bathroom before anyone could see him crying. That was the last thing he needed being spread around the school, 'Poor, crybaby Skywalker was caught crying in the bathroom, like the faggot he is.'

  
As he rushed out the school he heard Asajj come up behind him," Awe, someone let Skywalker out of his locker." she hacked.

  
Luke pulled his fist back and threw a punch at her, hitting her square in the face. She pushed him back and socked him the gut before kicking his feet out from underneath him, "well, well, well. Look at that. Baby Skywalker wants to stand up for himself, he doesnt know that queers like his daddy and him can't fight. "

  
Right before Asajj could land a kick on the blonde, she got pulled back. Obi-wan stood their above Luke.

  
"Ms. Ventress, just what d you think you are doing? There is no fighting in this school, you will report to the principles office right away." Obi-wan said in a clear and commanding voice.

Asajj stormed off the administration office after sending a dirty glare at Luke. The youngest Skywalker held back tears.

  
Obi-wan reached down and helped him from off the school pavement. "Luke, are you alright?" he spoke in a more panicked tone.

  
"I'm fine, papa". he whispered, "I mean Mr. Kenobi." It was a slip up like that, that had ended him up in this situation.

  
His dad, Anakin Skywalker, had married his mother Padme Amidala for several reasons, however, none of those reasons were romantic. Anakin married Padme mainly, for tax benefits and because she had carried his children via in vitro fertilization. Anakin loved his boyfriend Obi-wan and the three of them had agreed that Anakin should marry Padme and that they would all live together. Then, when obi-wan had confessed to wanting a child, Padme has offered her eggs, and Anakin his, well his sperm. And thus, he and Leia were born. Luke had grown up his entire life calling Obi-wan papa, he knew that once he got into high school he couldnt slip up and call him papa. Yet he had, and because of that some students started to suspect that Obi-wan and Anakin were dating, it wasnt that far of a fetch, as Anakin often dropped by Obi-wans class room, during lunch, far more often, then any normal roommate would, and hed leave looking like he had spent a good 20 minutes making out.

  
Now, some of the students bullied Luke and Leia, and Asajj found herself with the easiest prey out of all the freshman.

  
"Its Ok, Luke". Obi- wan hushed, pulling the blonde boy into a warm hug, "'Ill send you home for the rest of the day, you only have one more class left anyway. When I get home from work we'll talk."

  
They walked to the teacher's lounge, which was barren of people at the moment. Obi-wan made a quick call to Anakin, asking him to pick Luke up for the day.  
"Why dont you go wait in the front office, Luke," Obi-wan said after hanging up the phone.

  
Luke nodded his head, and Obi-wan walked over and hugged the boy again, "It's OK, try talking to Da when he picks you up, when I got home we'll talk, OK?" Obi-wan whispered before pressing a kiss on top of Lukes head.

  
When Anakin pulled up the Nissan Skyline to the curb, Luke quickly made his way to the car, wasting no time.

  
As the younger blonde pulled the car door closed and buckled his seat, it was always wise to buckle up when Anakin or Leia was driving, the older man pulled out of the school driveway, "So do you wanna talk about it?" Anakin asked in an awkward tone, "Ben said that you got beat up? Why didnt you fight back? You have to learn to stand up for yourself Luke."

  
"Imtheonewhostartedit." mumbled luke under his breath, as he stared intently at his own feet, as if he accepted them to hand him a solution to all his problems, yet he received no answers from his shoes.

  
"Luke, I need you to speak up," Anakin sighed, brushing a hand through his own dirty blonde hair as he glared at the traffic.

  
"I said, well, I"Luke began hesitantly, " I was the one who started the fight, I threw the first punch, I just wasn't able to get in after that, I didnt even mean to hit her in the first place."

  
"You started the fight?" the older man said, raising an eyebrow, Luke was a relatively well-behaved child and a strong pacifist.

  
"I didn't mean to, I just lost control. She- she," Luke looked out the car window, maybe he would have better luck getting a solution from the glass.

  
"She, what?" Anakin said with a sigh turning into the driveway of their small house. "What did she do?"

  
"She called you a faggot". Luke whispered, "because the kids at school know you and papa are dating because I slipped up, and I called papa, papa, instead of Mr.Kenobi last semester."

  
Anakin frowned, "Luke, I dont need you fighting my battles for me. I dont care what some whiney teenage punk calls me. And besides plenty of kids accidentally call their teacher's mom or dad. I dont think the kids at your school would assume that I and Ben are dating just based on that."

  
"Well, you also come out of papas classroom after lunch on your days off looking like you just spent nearly half an hour making out," Luke said, sounding unimpressed, "Plus, I call you Dad, not papa. So I doubt it was a hard connection."

  
Anakin sighed and pulled himself out the car, Luke following in suit. They said nothing as they made their way to the door. Padme was at work, leaving the house to just Luke and Anakin. The eldest skywalker nudged his son onto the couch and warped an arm around the smaller blonde in a loose hug before clicking on the T.V.

  
"It's not your fault if they found out, let's just forget about this ordeal for now, OK." Anakin said before pressing a light kiss to Lukes cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! The first chapter is up! sorry that it's late, I just found out my mother is getting married this Saturday, she didn't let me know until yesterday, and I'm helping her doing last minute planning. Please leave comments!!! They are what motivates me to write more.


End file.
